A New Chapter: A Percy Jackson FutureFic
by timeaftertimeturner
Summary: Percy and Annabeth haven't to been to camp in twelve years when the go back they give camp and the Gods a huge suprise. life will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: life summarized

It all started at a hill with a fight. That fight lead to near death. Near death lead to friendship. In the midst of friendship a kiss was stolen in and two people were changed for a life time. And that one stolen kiss would spark a love that would jealous the Gods. And these two people you may ask. The two people were exact opposites. They couldn't be more different, but they shared one thing. They were demigods. Half human half god. The girl was a daughter of Athena wise and beautiful, but she was also strong , powerful, and had been through a lot. She was one not to be reckoned with until he came along. The boy was a certain son of Poseidon. He was strong, willing, stubborn, territorial and the only person who dared to anger the gods many times over. Their names were Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson.

Together they went on many quests and defeated many monsters. They defeat Kronos and miraculously finished high school. They went to college at NYU and also somehow graduated from that too. They got married. They fought the occionanal monster. And hadn't been to camp since they were 18. They were now 30. And that brings us to present day. They were walking in the park when Annabeth's phone rings.

"Hello, oh ok, sure, we'll be right there."Annabeth mumbles.

"Who was that?"

"Come on Percy were going back to camp!"

In the car on the way to camp Percy asks

"Who was that?"

"Chiron, He wants us back at camp. He says it a very urgent matter with the hunters."

"Annabeth, I don't have a good feeling about this. I mean we haven't been to camp in twelve years, why do they need us now."

"Zeus knows"

"Well I guess we'll find out soon, were here."

They get out of the car and walk up the hill. Annabeth walks up to Peleus who still guards the fleece the got when they were thirteen.

"Well it's good to be home"

"You got that right Seaweed Brain, let's go."

Annabeth grabs his hand and the slowly walk towards the Big House. As they walk by people stop and stare looking at them realizing that they are half bloods too. Whispers are flying by "who are these people?"

"Gotta hand it to you Wise Girl, you really outdid yourself" as he looks at the cabins.

"Thanks Seaweed Brain I think I did pretty well too."

"Always the modest one weren't we."

"Of course"

As they reach the big house stairs the see Chiron sitting in his wheel chairs playing cards.

"Hello" they both say.

"Hello my children how have the last twelve years treated you."

"Well thank you. What did you need, when we talked on the phone you said you need something, what was it."

"Thalia has come with a message from your mother Annabeth; I suggest you pay Miss Grace a visit."

They find Thalia by Cabin 1 her original cabin.

"Thalia, Chiron said you had a message from my mom what was it."

"Annabeth, Percy, it's so good to see you."

"The message was '_Remember the choice you made.'_ I have no idea what it means but she said that you would k now."

"Talia! Thalia!" a small voice cried.

Then both Percy and Annabeth had a flashback:_ three years earlier a small girl around the age of five appeared at camp. She was different, she didn't know who her parents were but she was told to see Chiron when she got to camp and she did just that. Chiron raised her. She hadn't been claimed in the three years there and Chiron was worried that Percy's oath to the Gods would be broken on this small little girl. Her name was Thalia Grace; she was named after the great huntress. She had black ringlets that hung to her waist and greenish gray eyes that were as deep and vast as the ocean._

The same little girl came running up to Thalia as Percy and Annabeth were talking to her. As soon as she reached to group the small girl stopped dead in her tracks as she said."Mom? Dad?"


	2. Chapter 2: A New Realization

Just to let everyone know in case it's not clear I own ABOSOLUTELY NOTHING in PJatO

Next, sorry it took so long to put up I've been at camp

Third, please review please no flames just constructive criticism

Lastly I need some ideas for some new people in my stories. If you have any ideas please by reviews lets me know.

Story that need new people are: Hunger Games, PJatO, and Harry Potter or any other book story you people the readers thing that I should write.

Chapter 2: A New Realization

"What! She's yours! You're saying that this little girl that is named after me is YOURS!" Thalia was flabbergasted.

"Yep" they both said.

"Mommy, Daddy, you came back for me, I knew you would, I always knew."

"Percy, Thalia why don't we take this to the Big House, I think Chiron should know about this.

They walk over with Thalia in Annabeth's arms and the other Thalia holding onto her head to try and keep it from spinning. They yell for Chiron as the go in.

"What do you need you guys were just in here. Oh hello miss Grace and Miss Thalia. I have to ask why you brought the child here. Do you know who here godly parent is?"

"Parents, godly parents," Percy said quietly.

"Chiron you're going to want to sit down for this one" Thalia muttered.

"Who are parents then, if I had to guess I would say Poseidon and Athena but….O My Zeus! She is your child isn't she? That is why she hasn't been claimed or monsters have come near her."

"What did my daughter go on a quest at 5, Chiron?"

"No Annabeth I brought them in for education purposes only."

"What happened with the monsters Chiron" Percy asked.

"They wouldn't go near her, they stayed back as if they would so much as get near her they would be attacked by something else other than her. Now I know what the monsters were thinking if they went near your daughter you two would pop up and kill them on the spot."

"Well Annabeth I think it's time to take a family trip to Olympus."

In the car on the way to Olympus, Percy is driving and Annabeth is in the passenger seat. While Thalia is in the backseat.

"Mommy why are we going to Olympus?"

"We need to see the Gods."

"Daddy, will the Gods like me?"

"I'm sure that they will want to meet you."

"You didn't answer my question Daddy!"

"Thalia they haven't meet anyone like you"

"Mommy that still doesn't answer my question. Will they like me?"

"Thalia we don't know if they will"

"Were here time to go meet your grandparents Thalia."

"Wonderful, daddy, wonderful."

They walk into the Empire state Building to the front desk.

" The six hundredth floor please."

"There is no… Oh Mr. Jackson go on ahead"

"Thanks Mike"

They walk up to the elevator put the key card in and slowly make their way to the sixhundreth floor. While in the elevator Percy and Annabeth grasp hands know that they have not been up to Olympus together since they were sixteen and fighting in the second titan war. They have no idea what is coming next.

As they walk up the pathway to Olympus, Hermes walks up and says "haven't seen you to up here in a while and whose kid did you bring up to Olympus."

Percy and Annabeth slowly look at each other, look at Thalia and say "Our daughter"

"O Gods this is what we've been dreading"

Sorry it took so long to put up guys. A new one will be put up as soon as possible.

With love

Abigayle Leigh Pyro


End file.
